


The Best Things Come in Small Packages

by The_Cat_Whisperer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cat_Whisperer/pseuds/The_Cat_Whisperer
Summary: Prince Lotor and his Generals are on a mission to recover their stolen property.  After finding you he decided he needed a beautiful little apprentice.  Who are you to refuse?





	1. What I Wouldn't Give To Have A New Life

**Author's Note:**

> This special little multi-chapter fic was requested and inspired by my lovely littlemartiangurl on Tumblr! I tried to get it all in one chapter but Lotor is such a joy to write, I couldn't rush it and he needed more time and space!

You sat shivering in the dank and dirty cell surrounded by the others who were captured with you.  You had thought you were going to be able to hide during all of the chaos that had broken around you, the noise and destruction complete with smoke and flames had filled the room with a choking gas.  The invading hoard were wearing some sort of masks that were protecting them from the toxic fumes while they rounded everyone up, most collapsing due to the lack of breathable air.  In the end you succumbed just like everyone else, which is how you found yourself being held hostage on this hellhole of a ship.

The sounds of sniffling from some of the children crying were heavy in your ears.  There wasn’t anything you could do to save or comfort the ones who were smaller than you.  It was just lucky that everyone survived.  You sighed heavily and tried to wrap your arms around yourself to warm up a little. 

Suddenly the ship was rocked by blaster fire and shook violently.  You were under attack and none of you could escape.  If the ship foundered, you all would be sacrificed to the cold and heartless void of space.

After several long minutes of violent vibrations, the lights started to flicker and pulse.  The power was going to fail which meant so would the life support systems.  At least you would all be unconscious when you suffocated to death. 

“The hostages are down here, sir!” a female voice called out.  “I think I can break the door open.”

A large female soldier appeared at the door, her brilliant colors and dark armor illustrated the attackers were definitely _not_ part of Zarkon’s squadrons.  She placed her hands around the bars and yanked upwards, the feeble metal pin-barrel hinges giving way as she threw the door across the hall. 

“Follow me if you want to live,” she shouted.

Everyone in the cell got up to run out, causing a bottleneck and people were getting trampled.  You were pushed back violently, hitting your head against the wall and collapsing to the floor.  Gingerly reaching back, touching your scalp, your hand came away with blood on your fingers.

“Stop, all of you!” a loud male voice shouted over the cries of the group.  “You will not get out if you don’t calm down.  Now, form a line and walk out in an orderly fashion.  Zethrid will escort you to safety.” 

To your shock you saw the group calming and obeying the orders they were given, although you were unable to see who was speaking.  Your vision was blurring anyway with the injury you sustained.  Your only hope of escape was someone seeing you and carrying you out, since you were getting dizzy and not able to focus. 

As the room emptied, he walked in to check and see if everyone was out.  You took in a deep breath.  It was Prince Lotor.  Spying you on the floor he quickly approached you and knelt down.

“Where are you hurt?” he asked, his voice soothing you.

“My-my head,” you said.  “It’s bleeding.”

He picked up you, cradling your body to his chest, and carried you out of the cell to rendezvous with the others.  You fully expected him to place you back with the group, but he bypassed them all and took you up across the ramp into his personal vessel that was externally docked with the pirate’s ship.  You looked up at him, his face was determined and set as he took you directly into the medical quarters.  His personal medic was standing by. 

“Sire?” she said, watching Lotor put you down on one of the medical beds in the intake bay.

“She has sustained a head wound and laceration.  Please tend to her and report her condition to me,” he ordered.

“Yes, sir,” the medic said, approaching you and putting her gloves on to begin your work up and treatment.

***************************************

A few hours later Lotor was sitting in his study, reading all of the reports detailing this mission.  They had taken out as many of the pirates as they could before they started surrendering.  The stolen goods would be returned to the outer rim so they could be distributed to the colonized planets who depended on his generosity to survive.  The medicines counted in the manifests alone could fund a small war if sold on the black market.  Now, to the rescued hostages.  He scanned the list and saw there were so many women and children.  It made his heart ache.  In situations like this the women were mostly sold into the slavery or prostitution rings, while the children would be turned into laborers who would be forced to work until they either were killed for insubordination or expired due to exhaustion.  He would try to find suitable locations for them all. 

He turned his eyes to the wounded list, searching for your report. It was easy to find because there were only a handful of injured and you were the only one with your specific injury.  He quickly scanned through it, noticing the only injury worth noting was to the head requiring a few stitches, and you would be sent to him within the hour for inspection and release to return to your shipmates.  He would have to determine how he could best help you.  It appeared you weren’t captured with any family, and the planet you had been taken from was currently under siege by his father so there was no going home for anyone on board his ship.  The people in the barracks of his ship would be the only survivors from that world.  He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose at the enormity of it all.

***************************************

You were standing at the door of his office.  He had given the order that you were to present yourself to him for a short meeting once you were released.  Your hand hovered, fingers wrapped in a small fist to knock on the door, but you found you were shaking a little.  These are the private offices of Prince Lotor.  His reputation preceded him as he galivanted around the Universe, conquering planets, adding to the expanse of the Galra Empire.  Not to mention the rumors you heard about his other, more private activities.  The thoughts made a faint blush appear on your cheeks.  Such impropriety! 

The images were chased from your mind as the door in front of you slid open only to revel the Prince standing on the other side with his arms crossed across his chest and a small smile gracing his features.

“I was watching you standing out here,” he said warmly.  “I decided it was time to put you out of your misery, my dear.  Won’t you please enter?”  He gestured the chairs behind him that you could see in the center of the room.

You nodded to his request, forcing your feet to carry you forward, passing him.  It made you realize just how tall he was as you passed through the shadow he cast on the floor.  It was intimidating and you couldn’t suppress a shiver that ran down your spine as you curled your arms around yourself, trying to become as small as possible.

He placed his hand on your back between your shoulders as he guided you to the chair to sit.  There was a small table between them holding two glasses and a pitcher of water that had what appeared to lemon slices floating on the surface.  He filled them, offering you one before taking a drink of his own, just to show you it was safe.  Sitting in the chair across from you, watching you closely, he set the glass on the table and cleared his throat.

“Well, it appears you have recovered nicely,” he said, eyes scanning you for any messages your body language would give him.  You were perched on the edge of the chair, holding the glass in front of you, unable to relax.

“Ye-yes sir, thank you.”  You swallowed, trying to maintain your composure.  Sitting near him, so closely you could see the beautiful deep cobalt blue of his eyes reflecting the soft lights of the room.  You noticed your hands were trembling, so you took a drink to steady yourself.  He had such a commanding presence, it was like he fully enveloped the space around you.

“I can see you are rather unsettled here, little one.  Are you alright?” he asked, leaning forward to try to get you to focus.

“I apologize, your Highness,” you said, taking a deep breath, pulling your shoulders back to straighten up under his gaze.  “I’ll try to be stronger in your eyes, sir.”

He smirked and lightly shook his head.  Crossing one leg over his knee, he settled back.  You could tell he was getting prepared for a longer conversation, whether you wanted it or not.

“I think you have much more strength inside you than you ever imagined.  I can see it.  The determination in your face.  It is rather endearing,” he said raising an eyebrow, picking up his glass and drinking deeply.  You blushed at his compliments. 

He sat back, watching you, waiting to see if you had any additional reactions before he continued with his discussion.  You were avoiding his gaze, looking everywhere but at him.  He smirked and shook his head with delight.

“I have a proposal for you,” he said, warmly.  “I – I have to be honest.  I’m not quite sure how to put this without it sounding, well, inappropriate.”

You looked up at him, waiting for whatever was making him stumble over his words. 

“I wanted to offer you a place to stay.  Here, with me.”  He saw your face go pale.  “I apologize.  I said that improperly.  I meant on the ship.”  He covered his eyes with his hand, looking slightly embarrassed with himself. 

“It is not common knowledge yet, and I’m afraid to have to be so blunt, but the pirates did you a kindness.  By taking you from your planet they have saved your life.  Emperor Zarkon has unleashed an all-out assault against the ruling party and there isn’t much of a planet left to go back to.”  He reached over and touched your knee.

“I’m sorry if you lost loved ones there.  It wasn’t the best way for me to tell you.”  He was looking at you with compassion on his face.  He truly meant what he said.

“I could offer you training, teaching you how to defend yourself.  It might prove helpful considering…” he stopped himself.

“What?” you asked.  It sounded like he was going to say you were too small, short, _weak._ “Do you think I can’t fight?” you said with a little anger lacing through your voice.

“No, no, darling, please don’t mistake my silence for an insult,” he said, realizing his hand was still on your knee, and he withdrew it, rising to stand and walking over to the side of your chair.  “I merely meant to say you don’t appear to be very experienced in the art of combat and self-defense.”  He looked down at you, a pleasant look on his face, but it was so intimidating and attractive at the same time.  “Tell me I’m wrong.”

You shook your head, taking a drink and using it to hide how flustered you were.  He could read you so easily.  He could also see you were thinking about his offer.

“It comes without any demand of specific obligation from you.  Well,” he paused, leaning down into your personal space, “…that’s not entirely true.  You do have something to do to repay me,” he said as you snapped your head up to look at him.  “I want you to spend time reading, learning, expanding your horizons of what all is out in the universe.  My library is fully stocked with works from all over and you could benefit from reading them.  I have multiple language translators so there shouldn’t be a barrier for you.”

Your jaw dropped.  The Prince.  This man.  Prince Lotor of the Galra Empire was offering you the use of his personal library, offering to teach you self-defense, and you had nothing to do for it but to learn?  There had to be a catch.

“You’re thinking too hard,” he said, with a smirk.  “I can practically hear you from here.”

You looked up at him, blinking back the wetness that had somehow presented itself in your eyes.

“Sir, I am flattered, and-and honored.  You would really take me on?” you asked. 

He smiled but it was a little more predatory than the one he presented before.  He arched an eyebrow.

“Does that mean you accept, my dear?” he asked with a bit of danger running as an undercurrent in his tone.

“I have nothing to lose,” you said.

“That’s not an answer.  That’s a surrender.  I’m not asking that of you,” he said, with an unspoken ‘yet’ hanging in the silence.

“Yes, your highness.  I accept,” you said.

His lips opened in a wide smile and his eyes lit up.  He was so excited for the challenge he saw in you.

“Excellent,” he said, opening his data pad and quickly punching in some information.  “Today your schedule shall consist of securing your quarters, getting you some appropriate clothing, acquiring lunch, and then we shall meet again later this evening.  I’ll give you a personal tour of the areas we’ll be working in, and I will especially be happy to introduce you to my favorite books.”

He stopped what he was doing to make sure you were paying attention.  You nodded.

“Good.  My steward will be here shortly to help you to your new living space.  I’m sure you’ll want to rest and sleep a bit.  You’ve already had a difficult day.”  He put down the data pad and walked over to you, placing a hand in your hair, and one on your shoulder.  It would have been a bit more of a romantic gesture if he didn’t immediately part your hair to inspect your head wound.  He could feel your disappointment which made his eyes dance.  He would love working _closely_ with you.

“This appears to be in order.  My medic did a fine job stitching you back together.”  He released you and stepped out of your space, as the door chimed. 

“Enter!” he called out, and a colorfully dressed Galran with wild flowing green and purple locks of hair walked in to kneel before him.

“This is my new apprentice,” he said, introducing you to her.  “She will need suitable vestments as well as quarters nearer to mine.  Please see she is treated well.”

“As always, I will do as my Prince commands,” she said, rising to escort you out.

“Until tonight,” he said, as you couldn’t speak due to the shock of how quickly things were moving.  It was a whirlwind and it was only going to pick up speed.

“Yes, sire,” you said, as you retreated from the room.

***************************************************

The first day as a member of the Prince’s apprentice was actually rather boring.  You were able to rest in the rather comfortable quarters he had provided for you.  A nice full-sized bed, a desk and some books for you to start with, a comfortable armchair and sofa with a deep blue throw blanket for wrapping up in when the chills scurried after you in the night.  It was nicer than anywhere you’d ever stayed before.  You had curled up on the bed after being left by the steward and fell into a deep sleep.  You were being chased by dark, shadowy figures that kept calling after you with haunting voices. 

“Soo tiny, she’s gonna be easy to take out,” one hissed.

“What’s the matter? You don’t need to worry.  We’ll make it quick,” another whispered menacingly above you.

“Such a weak target…,” a gravelly voice screeched.

You felt a pull of your hair, a tug on your shirt, a tentacle across your ankles, the hot breath of the creatures on your neck…

“Come, I’ve got you!” a familiar voice called you.  You spun around wildly in the darkness, looking for the source.  Suddenly Prince Lotor came into view, a slight purple glow emanating from him, illustrating his dashing figure as he approached with his sword drawn, other hand reaching for you.  He grabbed your waist, pulling you against his side while slashing out with his weapon, the wails of the falling unseen enemy all around.

When he was satisfied they were all obliterated, he released his hold and stepped back.  His sword was dripping with some opalescent fluids and it made a staccato cadence on the floor.

“Are you hurt, darling?” he asked, his face revealing his concern at last.

“No, not physically.  Only emotionally, I suppose.”  You licked your bottom lip, and his eyes snapped to the motion, focusing on it and closing the distance.  You felt his arms wrap around your shoulders, one of his large hands lightly gripping the back of your head, fingertips snagging in your hair, his eyes closing as he leaned down… your heart was racing, and you closed your eyes.  Waiting.  Waiting.

When you opened your eyes to see just why he didn’t close the distance between you, you discovered the Steward there placing the new wardrobe in your closet.  It had been dream. 

“Good evening, miss.  Did you rest well?” she said.

You bolted up in the bed.

“Evening?” you squeaked.  “Did you say evening?  I’m supposed to meet the Prince!” 

You jumped out of bed and raced to the little bathroom you had in your quarters.

“You have time, miss.  He’s stuck in a meeting,” she said, lightly laughing at your exuberance.  “He asked me to send his apologies and said he will meet with you in the morning.  He’s also insisted I make sure you eat, so please, contact the kitchens so they can send you something.”

“I don’t have to eat with the rest of the ship’s crew?” you asked.

“No, because you are not a member of the crew.  You are his Highnesses apprentice.  That is a position more highly regarded than ninety percent of the crew.  You will take your meals with the Prince.”  She put the last pair of pants away, holding some pieces of clothing and turned to face you.  You had turned bright red.

“He will be wanting your time to teach you culture, customs, educate you on the arts of war, or, even more mundane aspects of what you did with your day.”  She approached you and handed you a pair of sleep pants and a top.  “He is innately curious about everything.  I highly advise you use this to your advantage.  Teach him in return.  He will hang on every word that comes from your mouth and appreciate you all the more for it.”  She gestured for you to enter the bathroom.

“Change, please, and I’ll take your, uh, clothing to be treated,” she said wrinkling her nose at it.  It did still have a slight odor of smoke and traces of ash on it.  You wanted to shower but you couldn’t get the stitches wet for twenty-four hours so it would have to wait.

When you emerged, you saw that the steward was gone but there was a bowl of soup with a baguette-looking type of bread on the desk with a note.

“Apologies that my meetings ran over their allotted time, which caused me to have to miss our time this evening.  Please, eat, read and rest.  I’ll join you in the morning for breakfast and to discuss our schedules.  L”

You sat down at the desk, picking up the spoon and opening the first book from the top of the pile.  Just as he asked.  You had no idea what was coming but tomorrow would bring a whole different life to you.  If you knew just how different you might not be as calm as you were then, dipping the bread in the lovely soup and getting lost in the book of Galran fairy tales he left for you.  All of the elements were here.  You, a handsome Prince, and nothing but time to get to know each other better.     


	2. The Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day that Prince Lotor is going to see what kind of fighting and self defense skills you possess, and just how much he's going to have to teach you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only going to be a 2 chapter fic....Yeah, about that....Lotor wants this story to continue for a little while longer.

You woke up and mentally tried to get yourself ready to meet at the sparring room.  You had been on Lotor’s ship for a few weeks now but today was the first day you were going to be working with Lotor in learning how to defend yourself.  You were very nervous and didn’t want to get up that morning, doing everything you could to hide under the covers, but Lotor’s steward wouldn’t let you out of it.  She yanked the blankets off you and pulled you by the ankle to the edge of your bed. 

“I’m up!  Let go!” you cried out. 

“You cannot be late.  His Highness will not be pleased at your tardiness,” she said, shortly.  Your eyes widened.  You realized he would be in the ring, watching the time tick by, and you weren’t there as you promised.

You jumped out of bed and pulled the clothing on that she left at the foot of your bed, racing out of the room.  You skidded down the hall and rounded the corner, nearly running into the sentries stationed outside of the sparring room.

The door slid open to revel Lotor, pacing in the ring, waiting for you.  Frowning. 

“Why are you late?” he asked.  “Are you ill?”

You slid to a stop in front of him.  He looked down at you, waiting for your response.  You felt so small, wrapping your arms around you, trying to withdraw from his intense gaze.

He leaned down to get face to face with you, eyes searching yours.

He could see the fear you had; you were truly afraid of him at this moment.

He made a snap decision and kissed you on the forehead, shocking you and making you gasp.

“You must work on your punctuality, dear.  Why were you late?  Please don’t fear answering me.  I am simply curious,” he said. 

“I-I was afraid.  To meet you in the ring,” you said, hesitating, and biting your lip.  “I don’t know how to fight, and you are so accomplished.”

“I am accomplished because I have had practice.  Myriads of years of battle along with decades of training with master combat soldiers have allowed me to thrive.  Now I will impart some of that acquired knowledge upon you.”  He brandished his sword and you jumped back, the fear had been in your eyes was now written all over your face.

“I’m sorry!  I’m sorry!” you said, tears spilling down your cheeks and your embarrassment was evident as how you reacted.  He stopped, lowering his blade, and approaching you.  You fell to your knees in front of him.  “I don’t think I can do this!” you wailed, shaking in panic.

He seated himself on the ground next to you and placed his weapon alongside his outstretched legs.

“Why are you so frightened, little one?” he asked softly.  “I am not going to harm you.  We are merely going to train.”

You looked up at him, trying to quiet your sobbing.  He was giving you every opportunity to calm down, and not forcing you to fight when you clearly weren’t ready for it. 

“I’m going to be bluntly honest.  I can’t believe I’m going to admit it.”  You took a deep breath, swallowed, and blinked your tears back.  “I’m terrified I’m going to let you down.  You know, disappoint you.”

He sat and listened, intensely focused on your concerns, and formulating a plan to get through them so you could learn what he wanted to teach you.

“You’ve been kinder to me than anyone I’ve ever known.  You just want me to learn and be stronger, and you haven’t asked for anything in return.  I feel like I’m stealing from you.  And now I know you only want what’s best for me, but I don’t believe I can do it.”  You were rushing through your words, trying to get them out before your brain got the better of you and made you stop exposing your deepest thoughts.

“Ah,” he said.  “I understand.  Let us go for a walk, then,” he suggested, getting to his feet and offering you his hand, and once you stood up, his arm.

You both left the arena and wandered the halls together.

“When I was a young boy, I was ordered to be trained to fight, to win at all costs for the glory of the Empire.  I was told by my trainers and Dayak that I was the Crown Prince and that made me not only a target but a liability for the soldiers in my platoon.”  He was absentmindedly patting your hand on his forearm as he talked.  “I couldn’t let others put themselves in danger to defend me.  My father would have gladly punished me himself for the loss of any of his troops for my lack of skill.  There was never any love lost between us, and I don’t even think he ever recognized the abilities I had.  I was a good fighter, a skilled warrior, and able to handle my own skirmishes.”

You were listening, hearing every word, knowing he was letting you into his mind and life, just a little.  He was looking down at you as he continued to talk and comfort your fears by simply changing the scenery.

Your tears were a thing of the past now.  You were ready to try again.  You would be a willing pupil and make him proud.

“Sire?” you said, timidly.

“Hmm?  What is it, ma petite Cherie?” he said.  You were blindsided by him speaking French!  Just how many languages did he know, anyway?  He stopped walking, turned to face you, and took both of your hands in his.  You looked him straight in the eyes.

“I’m ready to try again.  I want you to teach me how to fight.”  Your face was set, and your voice was one of determination. 

His lip quirked up in a smirk, eyes brimming with excitement.

“Very well,” he said, “let us return to the arena.”  Before you turned, he dropped his head and kissed your forehead again.  “I’m proud of you for not giving up.  Sometimes that is what turns the tide in a battle.”

You blushed and felt it go all the way down to your shoes.  He smirked at you and turned, guiding you back to the ring.

“Do you have a preference for the type of weapon you’d like to try?” he asked.  You were still trying to find your voice, reeling from the second kiss he had given you that day.

“I – I don’t know.  I’ve never thought about it before.  A gun or blaster, I suppose,” you said.

“I’m thinking along the same lines, but you might also want a blade of some sort.  Something you can stick in your boot, or someplace else unseen.  A last line of unexpected defense.”  Lotor was right.  You would have to find one.  “I believe we can have the droids face you in battle and see just how much of a natural response you have to the different blasters we have.”

The door to the area opened for you and he followed you back inside.  You looked around.  It was still an intimidating space, but it wasn’t nearly as frightening has it had been earlier.  You started to believe you could actually do it.  You could learn under Lotor’s guidance. 

He took you over to the Quartermaster and you were able to work with him to choose your firearm.  It was lightweight, and smaller than the others, but it would allow you to maintain speed and dexterity in a battle of close proximity.  They also got you a small shield for protection.  Even though the training module would be selected for a beginner level, you could still get hurt if you took a direct hit.  You needed some sort of defense.

He guided you back to the ring and helped you set your feet.  He showed you the proper stance, helped place the shield properly on your arm, and set your gun to stun.  It would be enough to disable the droids while not hurting anyone in the room if your aim was off, including him.

“I’ll be right here, just in case you need assistance, but I will not interfere,” Lotor advised.  “I can give you advice and strategy, and I’ll only step in if you are truly in danger.”  You nodded at him, understanding.

“Initializing beginner level battle droid sequence in five…four…three…two…one,” a pleasant voice sounded. 

The first droid appeared from a lift in the floor and approached you.

“Aim for the head or the chest,” Lotor called, seeing your hesitancy of where to shoot.  “You want to incapacitate it, so take out the main central processing units.”

You aimed for the chest but missed. 

“Aim higher and try again!” he called.  You did as he instructed, and the droid fell to the ground.  “Well done!”  he said, praising you. 

You blushed at that but didn’t have time to enjoy it.  The next droid was already advancing.  It was moving much quicker, and you panicked, dropping your weapon.

“Pick it up and move!” he yelled.  “You’re going to get shot!”

You grabbed it from the ground and ran between the droid’s legs, slipping past in a move it didn’t anticipate.  Lotor wanted to tell you to turn and fire while you had the advantage, but the droid would take the data, interpret it, and block the shot before you had time to aim.  You had to do this on your own.

You got the gun positioned back in your dominant hand in time to shoot the droid in the side, just as it was turning to come for you.  It fell.  You were starting to feel a little more confident.  The Quartermaster began adjusting the program until there were more droids to confront at once.  Lotor saw the panic register in your face.

“You can do this!” he shouted to you.  “Concentrate on one a time and watch your back!” 

He could hear your breathing pick up a notch, but he would not interfere.  You would not be harmed by the droids, but you could get scared.  He would try to talk you through it.

“Where are they in relation to you?” he asked.

“Flanking me,” you answered.

“Take your shot at the closest one and be mindful of the other.  If they get too close one will fire and the other will attempt to capture you.”  He was trying to teach you as much as he could without overwhelming you.

You were trying to concentrate on them both, while failing to pick one as a target.

“Take a shot at either one!” he directed.  “Don’t let them get any closer!”

You fired and hit one on the insignia of the chest protector.  It immediately shut down.  The other advanced.

“Watch your back!” Lotor shouted.  “Enemy approaching!”

You spun around just as the droid grabbed your arm, picking you up.  You shrieked and fought back, kicking it in the face which exploded from the impact in a shower of sparks.

It fell.  You couldn’t believe it.  The droid fell!  Because of you!

Lotor signaled to the Quartermaster to end the program.  A series of soldiers rushed out to clean up the fallen adversaries, while Lotor walked across the ring towards you.  He was wearing a large smile.

“You did very well!” he said, happily.  “I’m pleased to see your improvisational skills!”

You beamed back at him, your eyes bright and happy with success.

“I didn’t think I could do that!  They looked so much stronger!” You were almost laughing, it was so unbelievable to you.

You failed to notice the Quartermaster and all of the other occupants of the room had quietly left.  It was just the two of you.

Lotor reached out and lightly grasped your chin, tilting your head up.  He closed the distance and pressed his lips to yours.  Your heart did cartwheels in your chest!  He was kissing you!  His lips were so soft, and gentle, and warm.  He wrapped his arms around you, lifting you while he straightened up and held you against him while he intensified the kiss just a little.  You felt like you were on fire, your body heating up with the flood of endorphins it released.  He pulled his head back, eyes searching yours for any resistance to his bold acts. 

“Are you ready for the next step?” Lotor asked, his voice rough and his breathing a little shallow.

Your breath hitched.  The next step?  You wondered what he meant.  What did he plan to do with you?  He slowly slid you down his body until your feet touched the floor.  Pressing a quick but soft kiss against your cheek he stepped back and picked up a smaller sword and handed it to your, handle first.

Oh.  Oh!  No!  He was going to fight you himself!  That was the next step he meant!   You hesitantly reached out and took what he offered.

“Defend yourself!” he called, immediately advancing, sword flashing.

You brought your short broadsword up to block any blow to your head, but he went lower instead, tapping your belly with the point of his blade.  As he removed it, he pushed your raised weapon aside and planted a kiss on your lips, before retreating back to his original position.

“Again!”  He raised his weapon and advanced. 

You tried to side step him, but he grabbed your hip and wrapped his arm around your waist, this time ending up at your back.  He swooped in and placed a quick kiss on your neck.  You shivered at the sensation.  He let you go and was back in position.

“Again!”  He advanced again.  You realized he was going to take a kiss every time he got past your defenses.  You began to wonder if you could actually get past his in order to return the favor. 

He whirled around you, as you tried to strike out at him but missed.  He kicked your feet out from beneath you but caught your shoulders before you hit the ground.  He was leaning over you, the only thing you could see was this gorgeous man, his hair spilling down around his face and shoulders, his breath coming quickly from the exertion of the sparring.  He laid your head on the ground, following you down and kissed you, the passion and intensity had you reacting in ways you’d never felt before.  He reached down and threaded his fingers through your hair, grasping the back of your head and moaning against you.

He pulled his head back and grinned.

“Darling, you really need to try harder,” he said, chuckling.

At that statement you hooked your leg closest to his around his ankles, knocking him flat on his ass.  He yelped in surprise, eyes wide, before he realized what you had done.  He threw his head back and laughed.

“There’s my little tigress,” he said, complimenting you.  “I knew you had some fight in you.”

You smirked at him, sitting up and climbing back to your feet. 

“Maybe it’s time to find that side of me,” you said.  “I never knew it existed.  Not really.  Until today.”

“I’m happy to help you explore that dangerous side of you,” he said, standing up and taking the sword from you to put away.

Once he returned, he offered you his arm again, and the two of you left the arena heading towards his office.

“We’re going to have some lunch together and discuss what delightful stories you’ve read lately.  I want to hear your thoughts,” he said, looking down at you with a smile on his face that reached his eyes.

“Sire, it’s only fairy tales.  I’m sure you’ve read them a hundred times.” You looked sheepishly at him.  Such a juvenile topic.  How does one speak to a Prince of such childish things?

“It’s true, I have read them,” he said, guiding you through the doors to the office.  “But I’ve never heard them from a different point of view other than the Galra.  I’m very intrigued in your opinions of them.”

He pulled the chair out for you to sit at one side of his desk where the food was already waiting, and once you were seated, he walked around to the other side, sitting to face you.  He opened up the various dishes and bowls, offering you a bit of everything.  You took a fair number of different things, wanting to try as much as possible.

He asked you questions about the books you were reading as you both ate and discussed the stories and their origins.  He was very impressed at how you grasped the ideas and meanings behind the different fairy tales.  The Galra version of children’s stories were all pretty brutal, but you had to admit they definitely had their lessons.  Being strong for each other, defending each other, and exploring the universe were all very well represented, showing how the Galra were a race based on community and protection.  You realized they weren’t too different from the stories you grew up with, just worded differently for a different audience.

“Come,” Lotor said, after you both had finished eating.  He offered his hand to you and guided you over to his lounge.  There was a large sofa there and, letting go of your hand, he flopped down on his back, grinning at you.  You stood there, looking at him.  He raised his eyebrow and cocked his head.

“What?” you asked. 

“Lie with me,” he said, simply.  You didn’t move.  “Please?” he asked.

You sighed and sat on the edge of the sofa.

“I’m not going to bite…,” he said, dropping his voice, “…unless you want me to, and ask me very, very nicely.”

You shivered but moved to lay down anyway.  He slid his arm around your waist, pulling you close to him.

“You need to get comfortable being near me,” he said softly in your ear.  “I can see you still hesitate when you approach me.  If I need to have you by my side at nearly every waking moment to break you of this little issue, please rest assured that I will.  Maybe even the moments when you aren’t awake…”  Your eyes fluttered a bit which made him chuckle lightly at your response.

“Right now,” he whispered, “we are going to rest together.  Are you alright with this situation?”

You didn’t answer him.  He looked back down at you and you were already fast asleep in his arms.


End file.
